Fire and Ice, Letters or lies? a Dramione story
by JAWLover125
Summary: Hermione has been all alone since the break up of her and Ron...then the letters come. Who are they from, they're so romantic...but what will she do when she has to choose between her x or the could be love of her life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a couple of weeks since Ron had said it was over. But the pain still lingered…her heart broken and the tears fallen. Again she found herself locked in the dormitory and had cried herself to sleep many a times.

It was morning The Tri Wizard Tournament had just started and the whole school was buzzing with excitement. Instead of there just being three like there is supposed to there was a fourth competitor this year…Harry Potter. But she was too sad…to lonely to think of the danger right now. The Yule Ball was coming soon and everyone was supposed to have a date. She was alone…she could not bare to go alone and be laughed at…she half considered breaking a leg or something, make a spell go horribly wrong so she couldn't go.

She walked down the steps to the great hall and sat to have breakfast.

"Hello Hermione!" Harry said beaming at her. She let out a great sigh.

"Hermione, are you okay you've been acting a bit off lately." Harry cautiously pried. Hermione paused.

"It's nothing…I'm fine." She smiled. It hurt to smile. Not on the outside but on the inside.

"There is something wrong with you…I can tell by that look in your eyes Hermione." It was Ron.

"I said I'm fine Ronald…just leave me alone" she snapped. It made her feel guilty…but she just wanted to be left alone, was that too much to ask? A flutter of wings made her look up. Just as every morning thousands of owls flooded the great hall dropping mail to their masters. She looked back down at her bacon. She wouldn't have any mail. She didn't own an owl…but before the thought vanished there was a soft whoosh and a pearly white dove landed on the table in front of her. In its beak it held a neatly rolled piece of parchment. She gently untied it and read the message to herself.

_Hermione_

_Love hurts when it goes wrong. But sometimes finding new love heals old wounds. If I could hold a star for every time I thought about you, I would be holding the night sky…but I would rather hold you…forever._

_P.S The dove is for you_

She looked up around the great hall. Who on earth would have sent me this? She looked around.. No one was watching her. Except Ron…no he couldn't have she turned the other way…the was Cho talking to her friends, and there was Draco Malfoy sneering at her. She didn't understand. Who had sent her the note?

"Who's that from?" Harry asked looking over her shoulder.

"I don't know…It isn't signed." She muttered

"Huh, its probably from her new boyfriend." Ron whispered accusingly. Hermione blew.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION IM STILL TRYING TO GET OVER YOU AND THE FACT THAT YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE AND I STILL LOVE YOU." She ran off to the library.

"Man Why do you have to do that to her? She has feelings to you know!" Harry Yelled at Ron. Rom Just scowled…it was only a joke…or was it, half of him felt that it was a joke and half of him like the sight of her fleeing to cry somewhere else…but somewhere down in the depths of him was the monster of guilt and it soon enveloped him. Maybe he was just doing it to be a jerk…maybe he just like to see her suffer…he was turning…turning into some sort of malfoy clone…he had to stop this, it could destroy their relationship as friends.

How could her do this to her…how could he think that she could get over him so easily…what they had was special. She collapsed in a chair at a table in the back of the library and fought back the tears…but it was no use, they stained her cheeks as they cascaded to the floor. After a moment they subsided and only her silent sobs remained…she pulled out the letter. And read it again. _Love hurts when it goes wrong _yah they had that right. This person…whoever it was had written this letter in such a way that it seemed almost inspirational…like she still had hope left…someone wanted to be with her, she felt comforted at the thought…But who?

"So old Weasel finally realized that dating a mud-blood is a lot more work then he thought has he now Granger?" That drawling voice she knew all to well made her blood boil. "Afraid he was going to get his hands dirty with your filth?"

She turned around and stood up. There he was drawling voice, pointed face, sneering lips and all along with his guppies Crabb and Goyle.

"Shut up Malfoy!" She cried.

"What I'm only stating a fact…am I going to make you cry?" Hermione turned her head away.

"Why would you care?"

" You're right why would I care? Oh yeah…I don't!" And with that Malfoy, Crabb and Goyle turned a strolled down the isle and out of sight


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was no use she thought to herself. All day after the Malfoy incident she asked around. No one knew who it could be…no one knew who's handwriting it was, no one knew f anyone that liked her…no one knew anything. Huh, she lay in her bed stairing at the ceiling. Who was this mystery guy? Was it Harry? Or Ron? Was it a friend? Was he even in her house? All of these questions flooded her mind, all she could think about was the note and who had written it. She had decided to call the dove Cupid since it stands for peace. The last thought she had was that if this person wrote her again she wouldwrite back…who knows it could be the start of something more magical then magic itself.

--

At breakfast the next morning she found Harry and Ron sitting side by side talking to one another in urgent whispers...

"You need to apoligise to her!"

"What if she doesn't listen, what if..."

"Hey Harry, Ron" she nodded to each of them in turn. Ron cleared his throut.

"Ummm Hermione i just wanted to say...that i am sorry for the way i treated you yearsterday. I just was..."

"Jelouse? well maybe you should get a grip on yourself Ron, your not that easy to get over. Besides the letter wasn't even sighned." Hermione protested.

"Who do you think it was from?" Ron asked."I do not know and i don't really want to find out that bad anyway."She turned back to the book she had propped open against the juice jug. but she couldn't read. It wasn't true, she DID want to find out who had sent her the letter...but she didn't want Ron to know.A soft coo made her look up.

"Good morning Cupid! no mail for me today i see." Hermione welcomed the dove with a peice of bacon. Ron snorted.

"Cupid? what kind of name is that for a bird?"

"For one it's a dove, and doves stand for love, and the word cupid means love."

"I thought the dove stands for peace?" Harry stated.

" The dove has been a symbol for a long, long time. In an ancient Greek myth, Aphrodite was the goddess of love. She kept a dove as a pet and the dove became a symbol for love." Hermione said crossing her arms irritably.

"Oww my head...i get enought lecture in class, please spare me, i'll do anything." Ron wimpered.

"How about you go jump off a cliff for me?" Hermione smiled at her little joke and it was off the muggle studies.

--

Double Transfiguration with the slitherins. She almost could stand Malfoy sneering at her every five minutes. Oh she wished it was lunch. She reveiwed Ginny's note again.

_Hermione,_

_We should have some girl time together and talk about you and ron splitting up. I know he's my brother and all but i care more about how you feel about this then what he feels.hope to see you at lunch meet me outside down by the lake under the oak tree._

_Ginny_

She didn't want to talk about Ron in front of Ginny. She was afraid of saying something hurtfull and she didn't want to loose another friend.

"Granger will you please pay attention!" barked professor McGonigal.

"Sorry Professor." She shoved the note in her pocket. She would rather keep her problems to herself. the last few minutes of class went agonizingly slow as they ticked by. Then the bell buzzed and there was a rush to leave the room.

"Granger, i want to speek to you after class." Hermione gathered her things but as she started for the front of the classroom she ran right into Draco Malfoy. There was a loud rip and her bag spilled all over the place.

"You might want to watch where your going next time Granger." He said sneering, " you might run into someone less forgiving then me." He stepped over the pile of books accidently knocking the firt two books off the pile. he turned around, picked up the book and half shoved, half handed them to Hermione, then he turned and strolled out the door.

"Granger, i dont have all day. will you please hurry it up."

"Coming Professor." Hermione mumbled stupidly. "Reparo!" Her bag stitched back together and in seconds it was brand new. She hurried to the front of the classroom

"Granger, im concerned, you seemed to be off today...is everything alright?"

"It's fine Professor...i just haven't had hardly any sleep these past few days...personal problems thats all...it wont happen again."

"Very well Granger, you're free to go." Professor McGonigal said. her thin mouth was curled into the closest thing to a smile Hermione had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You're a little late, what kept you?" Ginny said grinning. she had spread out a blanket and set out lunch for a picnic.

"oh i wasn't paying attention in professor McGanigals class...daydreaming i suppose, and she held me back."

"Is that really how much you think about that great oaf?" Ginny shook her head dissaprovingly. "You can't let him get to you like that. your to good to get bad grades and let something like my brother slow you down."

"No i wasn't thinking about that." Hermione told Ginny the story about the myserious note and the dove. Ginny shifted uncomfortably.

"I mean i have no clue who it could be, its not like there is a handbook in the library called how to find who's crushing on you 101." Hermione continued.

"Lets talk about something else shall we?" Ginny said tensly.

"Well wait that's not all. Draco heard about the break up between me and Ron and he came down to laugh about it...then"

"Hermione can we not talk about Draco...its depressing...umm,er how was..."

"Ginny are you alright? you're kind of acting funny. what's on your mind"

"I have to tell you something, I...

"There you two are, Harry and i have been looking all over for you." Ron shouted from afar.

"We've been here all this time Ron why would you be worried? you can't get kidnapped." Ginny said

"Well it was a shock when we didn't find Hermione in the library, we thought something bad had happened to her." Ron joked.

"well yeah she was telling me that the bascalis came back from the dead and tried to eat her before she came down. but other then that everything was fine." Ginny stated. they all bursted out laughing but their laugh was short lived as the bell rang for classes to start again.

--

Hermione and Ginny walked up to the fat lady. The end of the day was a releif to them and they just wanted to hang out, talk a little and go to bed.

"Password?"

"Devilsfoot, anyway im just going to put my stuff in the dorm and i'll meet you down in yours." Ginny said and she walked off. Hermione opened the door to her dormitory...all was quiet and empty. she walked over to her bed and started putting her things away. something gold in the corner of her eye made her turn her head. There lay a neatly rolled peice of parchment held together by a gold dimond bracelet. She rushed to her pillow and gently undid the braclet and unrolled the letter and read.

_Hermione_

_Not every person is a s they seem. some people dont know how to show love and need to learn...others try to hide it cause they are afraid to show it in front of the people they love and their friends. for me its not that i dont want to tell you. its i cant tell you because of what you'll think of me. just remember not every person is what they seem._

"Hermione I brought...What's wrong has something happened?"

"Look at this...its another one of those notes. And look what it came with." Hermione showed her the braclet. "Do you think its safe to put on?"

"Huh...what?..oh well the dove didnt do harm did it?" Ginny asked looking up from the letter she had been reading.

"Well no it hasn't."

"Then it's probably safe... i dont get this...the handwriting, the parchment, everything is so neat...i couldn't tell you who it's from." she handed the letter back to Hermione, who took it and put it in her bedside dresser drawr, took out a peice of parchment, quill, and ink well and sat down on her bed and dipped the quill in the ink and started to write.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Ginny asked pearing over her shoulder.

"I promiced myself that if this guy wrote me again i would write him back...i never thought what for or what i would say to him but im going to write him anyway." She repied.

"Ummm...I dont think that is such a good idea.It could be a trap or something." Ginny said. again she shifted uncomforably.

"No...i dont think this guy wants to hurt me." she reached over and picked up the gold braclet that was wrapped around the letter. She slipped over her hand and on to her wrist...nothing happened. "Besides if he did, i think he would have already done it.--


	4. Chapter 4

_i know that you dont want to tell me who you are because you think i wont except it but lets face it, i dont know who you are and i dont know who you could be. I'm not good at this kind of stuff. usually i could figure something out by books or knowledge but boys just isnt my specialty.I wish you would just tell me who you were_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione lay her guill beside the inkwell and studied the paper in front of her. satisfied she walked to the door.

"I'm going to the owlrey, i'll be back soon. You're welcome to come." Hermione said...although she didn't mean it. she didn't want to appear rude.

"No that's okay...i want to go to bed...i've had enough to deal with today" Ginny replied walking past Hermione and out the door.

"Who is this guy? i know i keep asking myself that but nothing seems to make sense. and it's hard to admit but i think i'm falling for some guy i dont even know...isn't that funny?" Hermione rambled on. but she wasn't adressing anyone but the herself and the shadows that lingered in her path as she tredged on to the owlrey. It was a nice moonlit night. cold but quiet. nothing seemed to move or breathe...it was like she was gong deff. her words echoed off the stone walls and bounced around her as if mocking her, teasing her. she hurried along being caught by filch or snape was an unpleasent thought...or worse, McGonigal. she rounded the next corner and climbed the stairs to the owlrey where she opened a wooden door.

the smell of owl droppings ingulfed her as she stepped into the massive room. droppings and feathers were strewn apon the floor. she wiggled her way past rows and rows of bird cages that were stacked up to the high ceiling above. every now and again an owl would open its eye and some would hoot disaprovingly at her. But the kept going until she found cupid sitting thee with her head under her wing. she seemed to glow in the dim room as the moonlight hit her.

"wake up cupid...i need you to deliver this for me." Cupid opened her beady eyes and streched a little, she ruffled her feathers and then stared at Hermione.

"Don't look at me that way...i just need to know who thins guy is." She said as she took the dove out of its cage. she tied the note the to doves foot and with a swift whoosh of wings she was off.Hermione watched her dissapear then turned around and walked back the way she had come.

she walked down the stairs, careful to make no noise closing the doors and walked down the hall. half way through her trip back she stopped. it was not the worry of being caught that stopped her...it was the feeling of being watched. the hairs on her arms stood up and she started to shiver. she looked over her shoulder and saw nothing but shadows...oh i wish i hadn't left my want in the dormitory, she thought to herself. she hurried along. less the five minutes later she stopped again.

"I know someone is there...show yourself you cowerd." She yelled. her voice was strong but she was absolutly terified. then there came a clapping from in the shadows.

"Very good Granger, yes i have been following you." It was Draco. that sneaky son of a..."Kind of late for a stroll around the castle dont you think? you might get caught you know...we wouldn't want the smartest griffindor to get in detention...you might fall behind on your homework." he stood there half hidden in the shadows. his face showed no emotions at all.

"You know i could say the same thing about you...what are you doing out here anyway? why were you following me"

"i just wanted to see where you were going and to make sure you wouldn't get caught"

"You lier. me being caught by someone, especially snape would just make your night"

"You have no idea what i think about or would think about so dont stand there and say you do Granger." He said pointing his finger threateningly at her. his anger subsided..."besides if you were in detetion i wouldn't be able to mock you." He smiled malicously at her.

"I'm going to bed. now if you would kindly leave me alone and go before someone comes along and puts us both in detetion." Hermione glared at him.

"Fine see you tomarrow Granger!" Draco sneered and he turned around and walked into the shadows.Hermione stood glued to the spot. what was that all about? but she knew better then to stay where she was. he'd probably gone to alert snape. she ran all the way back to her dormitory and didn't stop until she was safe in her own bed. by now everyone had come in and was asleep.

she lay in bed thinking.what will he say when he gets my note? what will he think? what will he do? who is he? and what on earth is draco acting so strange for? her she threw these questions around in her mind for a bit then lay them to rest as she fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe you Harry…first you out fly a dragon then you swim to the bottom of the black lake…..what are you going to do next ?" Ron was saying. It had been a week since Hermione's midnight stroll and the boys still didn't know about it.

"I mean you had GILLS for Merlin's sake!"

"Ron it was nothing… I just swam like any other person…"

"Oh really when was the last time you saw me grow gills and flippers to rescue a damsel in distress?" Ron protested.

"never? I don't know, I don't live in your body…"

"Boys can you stop arguing…Harry was great we all know that now will you please?"

"Great? GREAT? What about when he out flew that dragon huh? That was just great…your crazy it was awesome." Ron stared open mouthed at Hermione. " I mean did you see the way he swerved and dodged him? He was like whoosh and we were like wow!"

"Yes Ron and I sat right next to you listening to your oooh's and ahhhh's" They were walking to the great hall. Professor McGonagall had summoned all the Griffindor's there.

"Wonder what she's got in for us this time" Harry stated.

"Probably a knew mound of homework that only fits in the great hall." they all laughed….but they were wrong

"The Yule ball has been a tri wizard tradition since the tournament was created. You will do well to be on your best behavior because the Yule ball is first and foremost a dance." all the Griffindor's and Slytherin's sat on the floor in the great hall listening to Professor McGonagall. The four house tables were pushed against the wall, leaving the floor empty.

"Great, we came down here expecting homework and we get dance lessons. Lord I'd take the home work any day." Ron whispered The boys were lined up on one side of the hall and the girls on the other.

On the other side Ginny and Hermione sat side y side dumbfounded.

"Is she serious? Dance lessons? Why?"

"Well maybe some of the boys and girls here don't know how to dance." Hermione answered. They watched as Professor McGonagall demonstrated the way to dance. When she was finished she turned to the rest of the crowd.

"now when I start the music I want each of you to get up and find a partner, and no funny business, this is not a joking matter." She flicked her wand and music started somewhere in the room and quickly enveloped them. All the girls stood on their feet immediately, which was more then what they could have said about the guys. They stayed on the floor. No one wanted to be the first to get up and make a fool of themselves. Hermione was the only one who wasn't waiting anxiously for someone to come take her hand for this dance…or any other in fact.

"All right then", the music came to an abrupt stop, "if you won't go at will then I will make pairs, everybody up!" every one stood at her command and she started naming off pairs.

" Mr. Potter and Mrs. Chang…Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Brown…"Hermione stood there. She really didn't want this…why on earth would she want dancing lessons when she wasn't even going to the ball?

"Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Granger…"

"What?" ,Hermione was violently ripped from her thoughts back to reality, " Malfoy? But professor…I can't"

"No buts Mrs. Granger or it will be yours in my office in detention." Hermione stood there staring stupidly at McGonagall. This wan\isn't supposed to happen. Of all the people she could have been pared with she had to be paired with the person who hated her the most? Everyone seemed to be staring as Malfoy made his way across the room. He showed no emotion none at all. Just like the other night.

"Everyone take your places…and.." the music started. Everyone around them erupted into dance. But Malfoy wasn't in a hurry.

"are you going to take my waist or not?" Hermione said quizzically. Malfoy just stared at her stupidly.

"Look I don't like this any more then you do so just do us a favor and do as she said please." Hermione frowned. He looked at her funny. It wasn't a smirk or sneer….what was it?

"Malfoy?"

"Alright, okay." He reached ove and gently took her waist and her hand. He wa holding her so soft she could barely feel his touch at all. Suddenly the song was over and a new song had began. A slow song. Great. She looked up into draco's face into those cold gray eyes. But there wasn't anything cold about them…they were filled with light. And warmth. She didn't even notice but they were suddenly gliding smoothly across the great hall.

"No rude comments or remarks? Huh you might want to be careful some people would think you've lost your touch." Hermione provoked. But nothing came. She listened as the music set the pace. Malfoy instinctively pulled her a little closer to him. If you didn't know who they were you'd probably think they were boyfriend and girlfriend. His eyes never left hers.

"You dance well" Malfoy said as her studied her face. Hermione couldn't believe her ears. A comment from Malfoy?

"For a mud blood you mean?"

"Why is it when I open my mouth you think something evil and hateful always comes out?" He said irritably. She looked at him shocked at what she was hearing

"Cause that's the only thing that usually comes out of your mouth when your around me." she said.

"Well don't assume things."

"Sorry I just was shocked." Hermione trailed off. This was so weird. Too weird in fact…she couldn't understand it. Malfoy saying a compliment to her of all people? Ron breaking up with , what was the world coming to? Suddenly she had the most unnerving urge to…

"Thank you" Hermione said. She couldn't believe it. It just sort of slipped out.

"For what?"

"Saying I was a good dancer. No one has ever told me that before."

"How many people have you danced with Granger?"

"No one…you're the first."

"Oh… well just wait until the ball. You'll get lots of experience there."

"I'm not going…"

"What?" Malfoy gazed at her questioningly.

"I'm not going, I don't have a date and I'm not going out there to stand without a date and make a fool of myself." she protested. They danced the rest of the dance in silence. When the music stopped she turned to walk away but Malfoy caught hold of her hand. She turned to face him.

"Hermione…I just wanted to." He paused.

"Wanted to what?" Hermione said.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" She asked him nervously, "What is it?"

"I was…"

"Hermione come on lets go…" it was Ginny. She was waving for Hermione. Beckoning her to come.

"Hold on Ginny, what Malfoy? What is it?" He looked at her and then looked around the room. Every one was filtering out of the great hall and Ron, Harry and Ginny were waiting for Hermione.

"Never mind…I guess I'll see you later, Granger." and he walked past her and out of the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

(dear readers...sorry for the spelling...this is the first story for me and i have to get use to it...thanks for all the advise.)

chapter 6

Hermione called after Draco but to late he was already gone. she stood there glued to the spot. thousands of questions fulled her mind. Why was he being so nice? What did he want to ask me? Why do i care so much about what he was going to ask me? she asked herself these things as she wondered over to Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Why were you yelling after him?"Harry asked.

"Did he insult you?" asked Ron pulling out his wand threatiningly.

"No Ronald it was just...it was nothing don't worry about it." But even she didn't trust her own words anymore. She was lying and not just to them but to herself as well. she had felt something when they had danced, felt something, something...but what was it? suddenly Professor McGonigall crossed the Great Hall and stood before them.

"Well very good dancing everyone." she said looking at them all sternly.

"Miss Granger might i have a word?"

"Yes professor." Hermione followed professor McGonigall out of earshot of the others wondering what on earth she wanted this time.  
"Miss Granger was that your first time dancing?"

"Yes Professor." hermione answered.

"Well i must tell you what a divine dance you are. you and Mr. Malfoy were dancing circles around the others." Professor McGonigall looked at hermione with pride and affection.  
"Thank you Professor" Hermione replied. she turned to walk away.

"Oh and one more thing Miss Granger." Hermione stopped and turned.

"If you don't have a date to the Yule Ball you might want to consider Mr. Malfoy. You two make a lovely couple and i hear he hasn't made up his mind on who to ask yet." she gave Hermione a wink and a rare smile and strolled out the door.

...

"I can't beleive that the yule ball is only four days away and i still dont have a date!"Hermione and Ginny sat in squishy arm chairs by the fire in the Griffindor common room. the last people to go to bed were Fred and George and they left leaving Ginny and Hermione alone.

"I thought you weren't going to the Ball." Ginny stated. " McGonigall says that i have to go...'Everyone must attend Miss granger its the tri wizard tadition.'" Hermione said in a high shrill voice.

"ha ha good one." Ginny laughed. Hermione wasn't ammused.

" where am i going to find a date. they've almost all gone by now. what about you? do you have a date?" She pointed a finger at Ginny.

"Well Yes i've had one for about a month now. Neville asked me to go with him...he was quite imbarresed...took me a while to figure out what he was asking me as a matter of fact."

"Oh it's hopeless there can't be a good date out there anymore." Hermione hugged her knees and stared into the dying fire in the fireplace. then a thought accured to her. she remembered what professor McGonigall had said.

"Ginny can i be perfectly honest with you and not have you freak out?"

"Yeah Hermione what is it?" Hermione hestitated.

"You know when i was dancing with Malfoy?" Ginny shook her head yes.

"well he was acting funny...he complimented me on my dancing and when he held me it was like he was afraid i was going to fall into a million peices if he wasn't careful. and his eyes they weren't cold and gray... they were full of light and they way he pulled me close it was like...OH MY GOD WHAT AM I THINKING"

Ginny looked at Hermione as if she'd gone mad.

"I know, I know he's the enimy...I don't like him but still a dance like that is hard to forget. besides he would go with a Mudblood like me...I just wish i knew who this guy was the guy who keeps sending me these letters. He would take me...i just can't do this." she looked over at Ginny

"Well I ummm, wish i could help you but uhhh...well i dont know who it could be either so dont bother asking me"  
"Ginny you have been acting a little funny"

"Funny...ha ha how funny?" she smiled.

"well i don't know its almost like you know something i dont"

"I dont know what your talking about...i would never hide something from you... uhh i just remembered i have to...help Harry with some Quidditch moves tomorrow...gotta get some sleep...okay, nice talking, good time, gotta go, bye" and she sprinted off the her dormitory before Hermione could stop her. Then she realized, Ginny wasn't acting funny at all. She WAS hiding something. but what could it be?


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Hermione got up the next morning feeling very refreshed and ready for the day, but just before she was about to go to breafast cupid flew through the open window.

"Cupid you've finally come back i see" the dove hopped around on one foot.

"What have you got here?" she asked as she untied a note from the dove outstreached leg. she unrolled the note and found hagrids untidy handwritting staring up at her.

Hermione, come to me hut this afternoon. gots to show yer somthin.  
Hagrid.

Hermione tucked the note into her pocket and walked down the stairs to the Great Hall where she found the boys already eating.

"Hi Hermione!" she smiled at them and sat down.

"No quidditch practice this morning Harry?" Hermione asked Slyly.

"No don't know who gave you that idea...i only have practice two days this week and i've already been to those practices.

"that's what i thought, so she was lying." she said thinking out loud.

"Who's she?" Harry asked

"Oh Ginny told me that she had to help you with some quidditch move this morning."

"She did what?" Harry asked

.  
"Yeah, you know she's been acting really funny lately and i think she's hiding something but i just dont know what. do you two know"

"No, dont know what she would be hiding" Harry said. Ron just shrugged.

"well im going to find out one way or another."

...

"Hagrid? are you home?" Hermione said as she pounded on the front door of Hagrid's hut that afternoon.

"I'm 'round back Hermione" she heard him call. she walked around back and saw him carrying a large water bucked.

"Just been out ter water them flowers"

"What flowers Hagrid?"Hermione asked

"Well that's what i was wantin to show ya" He set down the water bucket and sat down on the back porch. He sighed a deep sigh.

"a couple days ago i woke up to find a note from someone on me doorstep...can't show it to ya until i show ya what he left for me to show ya." He got to his feet and beckoned for Hermione to follow. She followed him out back close to the forbiden forest and out of sight of the school. what she saw was amazing In the middle of a circle of trees were a bunch of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. around in this little clearing there was a table and chairs and right next to the flowers was a small crystal clear pool of water. she was dumbfounded.

"This guy told me ter care for this place for ya untill the time was right for you to see it." Hagrid pulled out a letter from his pocket and handed it to Hermione. she slowly unfolded the tatered peice of paper and read:

Hagrid

i wont tell you who i am but i will tell you that i care for Hermione and i want to give her a place of her own to love and to cherish. please take care of the place and tell her if ever she needs a place to think or to just get away. just visit here and all her troubles will go away.

she looked up and smiled at Hagrid.

"I dunno who this guy is but he sure cares a lot for you."

he turned around and walked back to his hut. Hermionbe walked around her place. it was so beautiful. she walked around the pool and smelled the flowers. on the table she found a neatly rolled scroll. she opened it, fingers trembling.

Hermione,

you said you didn't know who i was or who i could be. but you do know me and i have decided to let you know who i am once and for all wether you will except me or not. so i ask will you be my date to the Yule Ball?

Hermione was speachless.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione walked up to the school unable to think. what would she do? should she go? was this a trap? why was she so afraid? soon she found herself in the Griffindor common room. "Hermione where have you been?" "We've been worried sick about you"  
"why i wasn't gone long" Hermione said looking around at Harr, Ron and Ginny.  
"Actually you've been gone for about two hours and no one had seen you anywhere." Ginny stated.  
"I just went to visit Hagrid." she was careful not to tell them about why she had gone there. after all that place was for her. and her alone. The boys shrugged.  
I'm going to bed. It's late and im tired." Hermione told them and she started up the stairs and into her dormitory. she had just gotten into her p.j's when there was a knock at the door.  
"It's me Ginny. Can i come in?" "Yeah." Ginny opened the door and crossed the room to sit at the foot of Hermione's bed closing the door behind her. She looked at Hermione then asked.  
"So where were you really"  
"I told you i was out visiting Hagrid." Hermione replied.  
"Oh come on there is more to this story then you're telling Hermione. When was the last time you went there alone and visited Hagrid"  
"Not that long ago in fact. besides who cares if im not telling everything that i did over there? it's not like you've been telling me the truth either." Hermione shouted acusingly.  
"What's that supposed to mean"  
"It means, Ginny, that i know you're hidding something from me"  
"How would you know if i was hidding something from you? maybe i'm just nervouse because of the ball...or concerned for Harry. You should really mind your own buisness Hermione." Then Ginny stormed across the room yanked the door open, walked through and slammed the door behind her.Hermione couldn't beleive this.but she couldn't think about this right now all she could think about was this guy had asked her to be his date to the Yule Ball. who was this guy. the last thing she thought about when she lay down to go to sleep was that maybe...just maybe this could be something worth waiting for.

...

Ginny wouldn't talk to Hermione at all the next day. she didn't seem mad but she wouldn't even look at her. Hermione didn't care though. who cares if Ginny had something to hide? Not me, hermione thought. She had more to worry about. she hadn't wrote back to her secret admirer guy, she just didn't know what to say, and she had to focus on school and the most important think about the dance. the dress robes, which she didn't even have! So after Transfiguration Hermione went up to Professor McGonigall.  
"Umm Professor"  
"Yes Miss Granger"  
"I have to ask you something." Hermione said.  
"Cast away"  
"Well i did find a date to the Yule Ball but the only problem is i don't have dress robes and i don't think i could get any this late"  
"Yes Miss Granger your right, you cannot, but i wouldn't worry about it"  
"What? Why Professor? the Yule Ball is only two days away"  
"I'm quite well aware when the Yule Ball is Miss Granger, just don't worry about it...i'll find something for you to wear"  
"thank you Professor." Hermione gathered her things and headed to potions with the Slytherins. They were supposed to finish an essay for Snape.  
Harry and Ron where already sitting in the very back and had saved her a spot next to the wall. They were talking in soft whispers.  
"Fred passed me a note earlier telling me we'd better get a move on, or all the good looking girls will be gone!" Ron was saying.  
"I already asked Cho she said that she already had someone ask her and she said yes to him." Harry said looking dissapointed.  
"we can't be the only ones without dates. Nevlille couldn't have gotten one. poor guy"  
"For your information Neville's already got a date." Hermione butted in.  
"well what about you Hermione, you wannt go to the ball"  
"Quiet" Professor snape snapped. they waited until he was looking down before they started in lower whispers.  
"no Ron." Hermione answered.  
"Why you couldn't possably have a date do you"  
"Ron why would you say something like that?" Harry asked slapping Ron in the back of the head.  
"Potter, Weasley! seperate! Miss Granger you sit in the middle...NOW!" Harry and Hermione switched places.  
"And if i see anymore fooling around i'll put all three of you in detention"  
"For your information." Hermione replied after Snape had started working again, "Some has already asked me." she closed up her notebook, put down her quill, marched up to Professo Snape, handed him her finished essay, then marched back to the table. On the way she glanced over at Draco Malfoy who half smiled at her. she quickly looked away.  
"And I said YES!" Hemione said fiercly, and she grabbed her things and marched out the door just as the bell rang. 


End file.
